PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT UCSF and UCSF Health, in primary partnership with San Francisco Health Network (SFHN) is proposing a 5- year K12 program to support the career development of scientists who conduct patient-centered outcomes research (PCOR) within learning health systems (LHS) in order to help accelerate the translation of research and evidence into practice in ways that are integrated into health systems and produce improvements in patient health outcomes, particular among diverse patient populations and in safety net health systems. UCSF and UCSF Health have implemented multiple research, education and health system programs and initiatives to support a LHS. What?s still needed is a cadre of faculty with appropriate training and research programs to leverage the current LHS infrastructure to accelerate improvements across a wide range of clinical microsystems and populations at UCSF and its Network Partners (SFHN, SF Veterans Affairs Medical Center, UCSF-Fresno). UCSF has a large and successful K-program for scholars pursuing research careers in clinical and translational sciences, but does not have one that focuses on development of LHS researchers with deep engagement and alignment with the health system. We propose to train approximately 8 scholars over the 5- year period, with at least half having primary appointments with our network partners. Eligible scholars have completed doctoral training in health professions or other relevant fields such as public health or social sciences, will have primary appointments (instructor or junior faculty) with UCSF or a network partner, and will commit at least 75% effort for research training. Scholars who have completed clinical research training will complete a 2-year program, and those without will complete a 3-year program. The UCSF LHS K12 career development program is guided by a mentored-research model that includes a) education and skills in clinical research methods and PCOR, implementation and improvement sciences, stakeholder engagement, leadership and research management, and ethics; b) experiential learning where scholars will apply and adapt this knowledge base to real-world settings by completing embedded research rotations at UCSF Health and SFHN; and c) academic success training and skills. During the training program period, Scholars will be expected to complete at least 2 process improvement projects in partnership with their health system unit/microsystem; and to prepare and submit at least 1 manuscript for publication within the areas of implementation science and/or PCOR. At 2, 5 and 10 years after Scholars have finished the program, each will be asked to submit a curriculum vitae to extract current academic position and rank, peer reviewed publications, grant funding, and focus of research.